Kriti Sanon
Kriti Sanon (born 27 July 1990) is an Indian actress who appears predominantly in Hindi films. She pursued an engineering degree from the Jaypee Institute of Information Technology, after which she briefly worked as a model. She made her acting debut with the Telugu psychological thriller 1: Nenokkadine (2014) and had her first Hindi film release in Sabbir Khan's action film Heropanti (2014), for which she won the Filmfare Award for Best Female Debut and the IIFA Award for Star Debut. In 2015, she participated in Dance Ki Takkar. Sanon went on to play the lead female role in three commercially successful films, the action-comedy Dilwale (2015), which ranks among the highest-grossing Indian films of all time; and the romantic comedies Bareilly Ki Barfi (2017) and Luka Chuppi (2019). Early life and background Kriti Sanon was born on 27 July 1990 in New Delhi to Rahul Sanon, a chartered accountant and Geeta Sanon, a professor at the University of Delhi. Her family is Punjabi.DNA Web Team (24 February 2018), "Kriti Sanon is speaking to her parents in Punjabi, here's why!", DNA India. Retrieved 19 April 2019. She has a younger sister, Nupur. She attended Delhi Public School, RK Puram and completed her BTech degree in Electronics and Telecommunication Engineering, from Jaypee Institute of Information Technology, in Noida. Sanon has appeared in various television commercials, endorsing brands such as Close Up, Vivel, Amul, Samsung, Himalaya and Bata. She modeled for Wills Lifestyle India Fashion Week 2010, held in Mumbai. In 2012, she appeared in Chennai International Fashion week and India International Jewelry week. Career Sanon made her acting debut in 2014 with Sukumar's Telugu film 1: Nenokkadine, a psychological thriller, in which she played the role of Sameera, a journalist who is also the love interest of Mahesh Babu's character. Telugu is a challenge The film received mixed reviews from critics. A reviewer for The Times of India wrote that Sanon "looks pretty" and "acts well". while a reviewer for Sify.com stated that she "looks gorgeous" and considered her performance to be "okay" for a newcomer. promoting Luka Chuppi in 2019]] Later that year, Sanon made her Hindi cinema debut, opposite Tiger Shroff, in Sabbir Khan's action romance Heropanti. Despite receiving mixed reviews from critics, it emerged as a commercial success. Taran Adarsh of Bollywood Hungama wrote that she "looks gorgeous and handles her part with certainty and confidence" and that she "has the trappings of a star", whereas Rajeev Masand said she "looks lovely and makes an impression despite her harebrained role". Conversely, Srijana Das of The Times of India criticised her emoting, calling it "more cheesy than sharp." For her performance, Sanon won the Filmfare Award for Best Female Debut. Sanon's second Telugu film release came with Sudheer Varma's Dohchay, a crime film co-starring Naga Chaitanya. She next appeared in Rohit Shetty's action-comedy Dilwale, in which she starred alongside Varun Dhawan, Shahrukh Khan and Kajol. The film received mixed reviews from critics, though emerged as one of the highest-grossing Indian films of all time, grossing more than worldwide. Anupama Chopra disliked the film and wrote that Sanon and Dhawan "work as bait, meant to bring in the critical youth segment". Sanon had two film releases in 2017. She first starred alongside Sushant Singh Rajput in Dinesh Vijan's directorial debut Raabta, which tells the story of star-crossed lovers who are reincarnated. In a scathing review, Sukanya Verma of Rediff.com labelled the film "embarrassingly daft" but took note of Sanon's "statuesque, spirited presence". It did not do well commercially. Her next release, Ashwiny Iyer Tiwari's romantic comedy Bareilly Ki Barfi, was better received. Sanon starred alongside Ayushmann Khurrana and Rajkummar Rao and played the role of a headstrong woman in rural India who aspires to a better life. Saibal Chatterjee of NDTV noted that "the burden of making Bareilly Ki Barfi work rests upon Kriti Sanon and she doesn't put a foot wrong", but Shubhra Gupta of The Indian Express thought that despite Sanon's effort, her performance lacked naturalism. It earned over against its budget. In 2019, Sanon starred opposite Kartik Aaryan in Luka Chuppi, a romantic comedy about a couple in a live-in relationship. Devesh Sharma of Filmfare wrote, "Sanon is spontaneous throughout and seems to be finding her feet in comedy, having a gala time of it all in the process." Commercially, it proved to be a success. She has three upcoming releases this year, beginning with the comedy Arjun Patiala, co-starring Diljit Dosanjh. She will then star in the comedy sequel Housefull 4. Sanon will also star alongside Arjun Kapoor and Sanjay Dutt in Ashutosh Gowariker's period drama Panipat. Other work In addition to acting, Sanon is an endorser for several brands and products, including Trident Group's Bath & Home Linen, Titan Watches' Raga Collection, the hair product Parachute, apparel brand American Swan and a cola brand, among others. In July 2014, Sanon launched Tissot's Quickster Football watch in multiple cities in India. In April 2017, she performed in the opening ceremony of 2017 Indian Premier League. Filmography '' in 2017]] Television Music videos Awards and nominations Sanon is the recipient of several awards including one Filmfare Award and two International Indian Film Academy Awards. References External links * * * }} Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:Punjabi people Category:Indian film actresses Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Actresses in Telugu cinema Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Female models from Delhi Category:Jaypee Institute of Information Technology alumni Category:Actresses from New Delhi Sanon, Kriti